I love you, alright?
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: Oneshot, nejiten. Should I continue it? Maybe add a backstory? Leave it in the reviews! Breakup fic, swearing, and innuendos.


For hours, he was working on his lavish apology. How he was wrong. How he shouldn't have given in like that. And most importantly, how he still loves her.

He was there to beg the brunette who currently had on black shorts that barely covered anything, and a white lace camisole. It was about ten at night, and it seemed that she was about to get to bed.

But, judging by the tumbling hair over her shoulders and the imprint of the red stuffed bear he had given her on a past valentine's day on her cheek, she had just woken up now.

Pressing a hand to her forehead, she pulled up her tank top to hide herself. When had she started to cover herself up from him? Taking a deep breath, he awkwardly tried to explain.

"Tenten, I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night, but-"

He was cut off by a shiver. A quiet sound, really, sending chills down his spine. He felt his body warm up at the sight of her quivering shoulders. He moved to seal the breeze from her, but she just stepped back. "Let's talk inside."

He nodded.

...

Her mind was racing. He was here. Alone. At night. It was like another time, a long time ago, before ANBU, before everything changed. He had tapped at her window, his hair tied up high, eyes full of lust. Years ago, when they were still jonin, and free. The memory had her mind spinning and her stomach burning.

There was little time, being ANBU, and once he said yes, any possibility of keeping their relationship was impossible.

It was pride. But she understood it too. It was an offer to be the new Hyuuga head, which was basically a one-step process to becoming powerful and well-known, in the village, and in the clan. He had always wanted that.

So he quit ANBU. Made for being the all powerful Hyuuga clan head. They seldom saw each other, only on the occasion where Neji's cousins had managed to trap his uncle and the elders. They would spend that time in silence. What was there to say when someone's lips are connected to yours?

But now, his pearl eyes had lost their luster, and the dark circles were prominent. He was still so young. She wanted to lay him down and make him forget everything. Everything but her.

...

They sat in silence, on opposite sides of the room, observing. He noticed how she hadn't changed a bit, although there were no more imprints of his teeth on her collarbone now. She saw how, even under his mask of feelings, he was lonely.

"Why, Neji? The clan... Over me?"

He looked up. His head was turned to her, face aged by work, hair shadowing his still handsome features.

"Tenten-"

"Why? You, you could've, stayed, with, with me!" She stammered.

"I didn't mean to." He explained.

"But you did." She countered.

He pressed his forehead to his wrist. "I had to."

"You had a choice! What do you mean, you had to?" She was screaming now.

"Tenten, what was I supposed to do?" Neji asked, voice rising.

"I don't know, Neji, maybe use your brain. You're a genius, but you don't use common sense a lot." She bitterly snapped.

He let out a laugh, an obnoxious sound. "Alright. I don't. I don't, because I have been in love with a woman who has a blade for a tongue for about a decade."

She pursed her lips. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done it."

He got up. "Why am I even here."

"What?" Tenten asked. "What the hell do you-"

"I love you, alright?"

She paused. He's never said that before. "What?"

He scoffed and walked towards the door. "What, is right."

She stood up and walked up behind him, saying his name urgently. She only shut up when his hands appeared at the sides of her face and his lips were on hers again.

It was amazing how he could steal her breath in one fluid motion. She felt her heart pound. It's been three years since she last experienced a kiss with Neji Hyuuga.

His fingertips explored her skin, feeling everything he's missed in the past couple years. His mind was memorising the feel of her skin against his calloused fingers. Three years since he had last touched Tenten.

They were gasping for breath, and Tenten almost collapsed onto the sofa, if it weren't for his strong arms. She clasped her arms to his shoulders, whispering the words, "Fuck you, you made me cry."

He smirked, saying, "I love you too."

After a couple moments of silence, and once Tenten had calmed down a bit, she spoke again.

"What now?" She asked, straddling his hips like she would've always done.

"I don't know," he laughed, "I really don't."

Tenten kissed him for a moment, slowly wrapping her legs around his waist. "I think I do."

...

A/N: That was fun to write. Short though. Also, there were more sexual innuendos than I thought. Eh, I owe you guys. Dedicated to my BFF and sistah for lyfe, Reika Hyouden, 'cause Nejiten's our OTP. Review, readers.


End file.
